Ad Infinitum
by H0shizora
Summary: ...Et ultra! To infinity and beyond. "The best of heroes aren't the ones with the strongest of quirks; they're the ones with the biggest of hearts." Yuki Hoshiko has never fancied herself as much of a hero, but she supposes that if nothing else, she can at least try, even if she has no idea how to go about even doing that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

 **Please head into this chapter with the fact that I know next to nothing about stars, and all the information written here is a combination of things I made up and info I got from researching in mind.**

 **Total word count this chapter (not including the ANs): 3330**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BnHA.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy my first attempt at a BnHA fanfic, I'm hoping I didn't do _too_ badly.**

* * *

 _"Do you think I can be a hero?"_

She let out a huff. "Why did it take so long to checkout of the hospital?"

The girl kept her footsteps going, running to join the large crowd of students around a certain building.

"If only I had come earlier...probably could have avoided thiscrowd," she muttered, strands of her icy-blue hair getting loose from her braid.

 _"Do you think even somebody quirkless like me, can become a hero?"_

Keeping her head low, she ducked between other people, footsteps slowly coming to a halt as she came to stand before an unnecessarily large school building.

 _"Of course, you can."_

A humorless grin split the bluenette's face, as she let out a few short pants.

 _"Like I always say, the greatest of heroes aren't the ones with the strongest of quirks."_

She wondered how long it had been since she last saw a school, let alone visiting one. The gold lettering on the gate boldly read, _"U.A."_.

 _"They're the ones with the biggest of hearts."_

She idly thought about the examination while she made her way down the pavement.

 _"Remember that always, alright Izu-chan?"_

It didn't exactly matter what the practical examination was supposed to be-she just needed to do _well enough_ , quoting a certain mouse.

 _Though I have no idea what the principal's idea of_ well enough _is._

The bluenette tugged at her scarf, staring off into space, barely registering the other middle schoolers streaming into the school ground.

"H-hoshiko?"

 _Yes, that's my name-_

 _-wait what?_

She spun around to find herself face-to-face with a very familiar head of green.

A head of green she hadn't seen for a very long time.

Hoshiko blinked, tilting her head.

"Izu-chan?"

Then the realization of who exactly it was standing in front of her finally hit.

"Izu-chan! Wow, long time no see!" Hoshiko chirped, waving.

The boy-Midoriya Izuku-stuttered out a bewildered hello, looking quite out of his depth.

"Are you applying to U.A. too?" She asked, taking a few steps over to her friend.

"Huh? Yeah, I am...but wait, Hoshiko, I haven't seen you in over a year; you just suddenly transferred out of school and-"

 _Poor boy is starting to ramble._

She sighed, elbowing Izuku in the side. "Yes, yes, Izu-chan, I know. But we're blocking the road, so if you would just walk…?"

Finally seeming to gather his wits, the boy nodded. After another moment or two, Hoshiko deemed it alright to initiate conversation without a freak-out on Izuku's end.

"So, if you're here, does that mean Kacchan is here too?" She wondered aloud, looking at the green-haired boy in question.

He gripped the straps of his bag tightly. "Yeah, though Kacchan wasn't too happy about my applying here…" he trailed off at the end, and Hoshiko didn't know why she was even surprised.

"Besides that, how have you been, Hoshiko?" He asked, changing the subject.

Hoshiko shrugged, letting it slide. "Eh, I've been fine."

( _Not fine, not after everything, not after losing-_ )

( _You're fine._ )

( _I'm fine._ )

Their conversation continued with the same easy air, the pair exchanging information and catching up, all the way until they reached the hall.

There, Hoshiko was surprised at the lack of the presence of one very volatile blond.

"What the _fuck_ , Snowy?!"

Nevermind, there he was. Predictably, his rather loud exclamation drew the attention of the other examinees, who turned their eyes to them.

"Good to see you too, Kacchan," she deadpanned, though the feeling was definitely not mutual.

"Fuck you, it's _not good_ to see you!" Bakugō "Don't Fucking Call Me Kacchan" Katsuki shouted, pointing at her.

"And I see your vocabulary is as vulgar as ever," Hoshiko continued mildly, nudging Izuku forward when he hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"You left the shitty school without giving me my rematch, Snowy! I better damn get that re-oi, are you fucking ignoring me?"

Yes, yes she was.

(Not like she would say that out loud, she wasn't suicidal.)

"This wasn't what I expected on my first day of school," she exhaled, sliding into her assigned seat.

Which was to the left of Izuku and a seat away from Katsuki. And poor Izuku was feeling the full force of his friend's venomous glares which were supposed to be reserved for Hoshiko.

She slouched further into her seat.

 _Well, today is just going to be a great day._

* * *

The examination orientation commenced slightly after. The lights slowly flickered on one by one, once everybody was seated, revealing the pro hero, Present Mic, standing on the stage. The U.A. symbol flashed on the screen just behind him, displaying itself in just as bold and attention-catching letters as it had been on the school gates.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in today, welcome to my show! Everybody say _'hey'_!" He declared with much enthusiasm, enthusiasm that was not shared by any of the examinees.

As was evident when all the hero got in response to his opening sentence was the awkward silence permeating the hall.

Hoshiko almost felt bad for him, but was tempted to ask _do you need me to bring the crickets?_

She held her tongue, just barely, only allowing a small snort to escape her.

"What a refined response," Present Mic muttered, "then I'll quickly present to you the basic rundown of the practical examination."

With an ever-present grin plastered onto his face, he continued. "Are you ready? _Yeah!_ "

Hoshiko slowly brought a palm up to rest on her forehead, even more so when she heard the awed mutterings from her green-haired friend.

"Izu-chan, people are staring," she whispered in warning.

Hoshiko continued listening with the vaguest of interest, only pausing to check her examination card once.

"I'm in battle center D," she informed the two sitting next to her. Izuku ended up in center B, and Katsuki in A.

 _So they separate the people from the same middle school to prevent potential cooperation._

"It makes sense, I guess," Hoshiko hummed thoughtfully, only for her attention to be redirected to a bespectacled teen two rows in front of her, who had stood up and was raising his hand.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?" He shouted, unflinching as the spotlight landed on him. "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint then U.A., the most prominent school in all of Japan, should be ashamed of their mistake-in the first place, we examinees are here to be molded into exemplary heroes!"

Hoshiko's first impression of the blue-haired teen was, _this is the kid who points out that it should be_ you're _and not_ your _during an examination._

Then, the youth turned to point at Izuku. "And you, the one with the curly hair. Your muttering is distracting. If you're here on a pleasure trip, you should leave immediately!"

Snickers could be heard from the rows around them as Izuku covered his mouth in embarrassment, apologizing incessantly. Hoshiko offered him a consolidatory pat on the back.

"Okay, examinee 7111," _why does he know the examinee's exact number,_ "thanks for the great message!" Present Mic shot the teen a thumbs-up.

"I wouldn't call it great," Hoshiko shook her head, brows furrowed, "you okay, Izu-chan?"

The green-haired boy was blushing from the tip of his ears, but bobbed his head anyways.

"The fourth type of villain is worth zero points-an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to do so either. I recommend you listeners avoid it."

The bespectacled teen bowed sharply, thanking Present Mic before sitting down once more.

Present Mic cleared his throat, having finished the briefing. "Finally, I'll give you listeners a present-our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortune'."

( _You're not a hero._ )

( _A hero overcomes life's misfortune._ )

( _You never did._ )

( _You just run and run and run 'till you fall._ )

Hoshiko lowered her head, her side-swept bangs falling even further down.

( _Not a hero,_ never a hero.)

She clenched her fists and let out a breath.

( _You can just pretend to be one_.)

"Go beyond; plus ultra! Now everyone, good luck in suffering!"

( _Good luck in pretending_.)

Hoshiko turned to Izuku and Katsuki, smiling despite her heavy thoughts. "Good luck, the both of you! Hopefully we all pass together."

( _But you don't need the luck, do you?_ )

Ignoring Katsuki's scowl as he cursed loudly, Hoshiko stood from her seat, stretching.

( _Because once the mask slips on, it never comes off._ )

She followed the steady stream of students leaving the hall, blending in easily.

( _And nobody will even notice as you break, break, and_ shatter _from behind your mask._ )

"After all, I brought this upon myself," Hoshiko mumbled, clasping her hands together.

( _And you'll just have to bear with it._ )

* * *

Midoriya Izuku stared at his childhood friend as she slowly disappeared into the crowd of students, after she had wished him good luck.

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

Yuki Hoshiko had been (literally) the only female friend he had, the only one who didn't look down on him for being quirkless.

Averting his gaze to the blond behind him, Midoriya asked, "Hey, Kacchan? Do you think that Hoshiko is...different somehow?"

Katsuki snorted in response. "Why the fuck would I care? Damn Snowy could roll over and die for all I care."

 _Why did I even think of asking him?_

"Right, right, sorry…" He responded out of habit.

 _She seems the same as ever…_

His mind flashed back to Hoshiko's violet eyes, one half of the pair now covered by her icy blue hair.

 _If that's the case..._

"Oi, Deku! Hurry the fuck up, you're blocking the way!"

 _Then why did her eyes seem so empty?_

* * *

Hoshiko whistled lowly as she looked up at the towering gates of the battle center, paying no heed to the other impressed whisperings going around.

"I mean, I knew U.A. was impressive but this is really something else…"

The ponytailed ginger-haired stood next to her turned to look at her next. "Hey don't you think so too?"

Hoshiko blinked. "Ah...yeah, maybe."

 _Very eloquent there, me._

The ginger-head simply grinned in response. "By the way, I'm Kendō Itsuka."

Hoshiko gave the newly-identified Kendō a polite smile. "Yuki Hoshikō. Nice to meet you, Kendō-san."

If possible, Kendō's grin widened further. "Likewise. Good luck for the practical examination, Yuki-san!"

The bluenette's eyes trailed away for a moment, as she nodded.

 _I guess…_

"Good luck to you, too, Kendō-san-but I don't think it's necessary. You seem like a strong person," she replied, not the slightest bit of a lie in her statement.

Kendō laughed, teal eyes gleaming competitively. "Thanks! But, y'know, I don't plan on failing the exam."

Hoshiko shrugged. "I don't expect you to."

 _...wanting to compete with others is fine, once in a while._

Then, a loud declaration of, _"start!"_ drew their attention back to the gates.

Slowly, they creaked open.

And suddenly all anybody thought about was the exam, as the group, all of different stature and builds, rushed forward.

Hoshiko inhaled deeply, before her chest ceased its slight pattern of rise and fall, and she cleared her mind of any unnecessary thoughts.

 _The first obstacle is the act of getting past the gates itself._

And the bluenette did so, easily slipping under everybody else's radar, all the examinees too busy caught up in their search for robots to destroy.

 _Now, how many points do I need to pass?_

Hoshiko released the breath she had been holding, rounding the corner to see a one-point robot steadily approaching.

 _As good as a place to start as anywhere else._

The sun was shining brightly, and they had been sent to an open-air area, which was probably as best as terrain conditions could get for her.

As if it were second nature, multiple bright, glowing, star-like orbs appeared at the tip of her fingers, and Hoshiko sent them flying towards the robot without a second thought. On contact, they immediately detonated and sent the robot crashing.

 _One point, just like that._

It was, Hoshiko considered, repeating the same actions as she came across another robot, this time a slightly bigger and menacing two-pointer, a bit _too_ easy.

 _So there's something else the examiners are waiting to set loose._

Her suspicious gaze flickered skyward as another robot froze and crashed.

 _What are you planning?_

Her footsteps led her to an open clearing, where many of the examinees were gathered. Immediately, a cacophony of noises assaulted her ears, and Hoshiko frowned at the absolute chaos filling the area.

Smoke rising, fallen parts everywhere, explosions, now all we need is some dramatic music, she mused.

A group of robots had surrounded her, the other examinees busy with their own foes.

 _I can afford to show off, a little._

With that thought in mind, she brought both her hands close together and they glowed brightly, forming a star the size of her palm. She flicked her wrist, and the star shot forward to the center of the huddle of machinery as Hoshiko herself leapt backwards, knowing what was going to happen next.

And right on cue, the star burst into a myriad of colors, heat and sparks flying everywhere, the fallen robotic parts themselves flying back as the shockwaves hit.

 _The supernova is looking as pretty as ever_ , she thought flippantly, completely unconcerned at the mass destruction she had just caused.

(It was _her_ quirk, after all. She had to get used to it, one way or another.)

"That's...how many? Three, six, fifteen, eighteen and added to the three I have...twenty one, about half of the amount I need for a decent score," she muttered under her breath, looking up when she heard the footsteps of another next to her.

"Wow, that was _impressive_ , Yuki-san," Kendō marveled, as one of her enlarged hands shrunk back to a more human size.

Hoshiko thanked the ginger-head politely, before the two went their own ways again.

It was a brief interaction, nothing more than small talk between acquaintances-after all, they were competing against each other at this point.

The process repeated itself for another minute or so, until the three-and-a-half minute mark was hit.

And all hell broke loose, in the form of the dreaded zero-point robot, the obstacle Present Mic had advised them to avoid.

Hoshiko paused in the midst of blowing up another one-point robot, eyes widening as a large shadow fell upon everyone.

"Well, I guess that's what they were planning."

In the next moment, before anyone could even think, fear seized the crowd and they scrambled away, kicking their instincts into overdrive. Screams cut through the smoke rising from the many metal corpses littering the area, and Hoshiko winced.

 _This...is mildly terrifying._

( _But not really, not when she had experienced something worse than a mere robot._ )

( _Not when she had experienced the fear of having someone actually directing malicious intent at you._ )

The ground rumbled as the looming enemy progressed forward, knocking down a few buildings, which fell to the ground, kicking up massive clouds of dust.

Everybody else had run away, fearing for their lives.

( _Cowards._ )

( _But you're no better._ )

Everybody, that is, except for her…

...and Hoshiko's eyes zeroed in on the small, human figure in front of the robot.

 _Kendō-san?_

The ginger-headed female was surrounded by a ring of debris, which was built up high-the only way out was back, but even that route was covered by the massive oncoming robot, which, speaking of, was only a few meters or so away from Kendō.

 _Oh, shit-she's going to be crushed by the stupid piece of metal at this rate._

Hoshiko rubbed at her forehead wearily. How was she supposed to deal with this?

 _My attacks all cause mass amounts of collateral damage..._

Her eyes flickered close for a second, before she made up her mind.

"Kendō-san!" She called out, blue hair fluttering behind in a thick braid as she rushed towards the teen in question.

"Kendō-san, are you able to clear the debris by yourself?"

The teen briefly turned her attention to Hoshiko. "Not in time to get away from the faux-villain!"

 _Well, there's my answer._

"Can you step away from the villain for a second? Get as far away as possible, please!" Hoshiko hollered back, skidding to a halt just in front of the built up rubble. Kendō hesitated for a fraction of a second, before nodding and following her instructions.

She coughed when she breathed in the dust that had built up around the area.

Hoshiko held out one hand, flinching as she felt a great whoosh of energy leave her. The sunlight was blocked up by the robot, unfortunately-she had to substitute the usually obtained energy from sunlight with her own.

( _You're no better than all the others who ran away-_ )

Slowly, energy built up at the tip of her fingers, and a glowing orb formed, radiating off heat and light. Hoshiko slammed her eyes shut as the star-like structure snatched away the robot's attention, flying up to its red, glowing eyes.

 _Detonate._

Her hand reached out to grab Kendō's as a wave of energy knocked the debris apart, pulling as the two girls were sent flying back onto the rough flooring of the battle center. An ominous hole, consistent of nothing but darkness and, well nothingness formed, enveloping the faux-villain.

Before anybody could blink, a horrible noise of metal scratching against metal filled the air, and the robot was devoured by the black hole, as Hoshiko lay on the floor, winded.

 _I am never doing that again._

Her fingers twitched and the hole vanished before it could cause anymore damage.

Fatigue finally set into her limbs as Hoshiko cursed the robot.

 _It just_ had _to block off all the sunlight, huh?_

She had half the mind to go over more robots to rack up more points, but ignored the urge in favour of checking on the girl she had helped.

"Kendō-san, are you alright?" She managed to bite out, vaguely noting that in the explosion her hair had gotten free of its braid and the tresses were now falling messily over her shoulders.

To her surprise, Kendō breathed out a laugh. "I'm fine, but I really have to thank you for that."

( _-but at the very least,_ )

A pause, before an alarm blared loudly and a voice could be heard clearly over the speakers, "Time's up!"

( _you could try._ )

"And you literally just saved my life. No need for any formalities, just call me Itsuka," she continued, pushing herself off the ground and extending a hand towards the tired Hoshiko.

A smile tugged at Hoshiko's lips, as she took Kendō, no, _Itsuka's_ hand and pulled herself up to her two legs again.

( _At the very least,_ )

"Then you can just call me Hoshiko, Itsuka."

( _y_ _ou made a friend today._ )

( _You didn't run away._ )

Yuki Hoshiko didn't score as many points as she would have hoped to, but an odd sense of accomplishment tugged at her heart.

* * *

"Holy crap," one of the teachers gathered in the dark, enclosed room breathed out.

"That's two students who have managed to beat the zero-point villain so easily," another muttered.

Several choruses of agreement could be heard throughout the room.

"And the girl wasn't even scared of the robot."

A certain mouse-like figure sipped on his tea, watching the screens with rapt attention. "Well, yes, Yuki Hoshiko has seen much worse; I wouldn't expect her to freeze at the sight of a mere robot."

The skinny, blond man sat beside the principal leaned back in his chair, a proud grin still stuck on his face.

"Those two are going to grow up to be fearsome heroes one day."

And that was perhaps the most accurate statement the teachers had heard that day.

* * *

 **A/N: This happens to be my entry for Nanowrimo 2018.**

 **Yes, really, I forgot Nanowrimo existed so I have to start a week late.**

 **I'm writing everything in a rush to hit the 50k goal with a week's worth of lost time so please excuse any errors you see. I'll come back and edit everything after I'm done. With that said, any constructive criticism is still much welcome and appreciated!**

 **Note that I am aiming to hit the 50k word count goal only, since this story definitely will not be finished by the end of the month, or by the word count goal. With what I have planned this'll probably be at least twice the Nanowrimo word count.**

 **Hoshiko uses the same tactic Himiko does to slip by unnoticed, since I already originally planned for her to be able to sneak past people without them noticing her. The method she goes about doing it, however, I only decided after seeing Himiko's, since I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **I'm not entirely satisfied with the first half of this chapter, but I'm just going to have to roll with it.**

 **I probably won't include any more lengthy ANs such as this one because I want to keep the word count as accurate as possible. (Probably still will, knowing myself.)**

 **Fun fact: Hoshiko's quirk creates star-like substances she can manipulate and change the properties of, not actual stars.**

 **Thank y'all's for reading this chapter of Ad Infinitum!**

 **~H0shizora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Welcome to chappie two!**

 **After uploading the previous chapter I realize that the formatting from the platform I'm writing on doesn't translate well to FF's formatting T_T. I'll try to fix it this chapter.**

 **Word count, which like always, doesn't include the ANs: 3422**

 **I try to keep Hoshiko's personality consistent but when I write slips of my own personality keep translating into words and Hoshiko's actions and asdifsidjdsjvdsij/dies.**

 **Without further ado…**

 **Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own BnHA.**

 **Chappie two, start!**

* * *

"I'm home!" Hoshiko called out duly as she turned the doorknob.

No response was given.

The bluenette bit her lip, slipping her shoes off as she entered.

 _I shouldn't even feel disappointed anymore._

Yuki Hoshiko had been made aware of the fact that life wasn't fair a long time ago. How could she not, when it hit her in the face in the form of her being hospitalized for over a year? She had known that life was never fair, had known that she _shouldn't_ expect it to- that route would only lead to disappointment.

Still, she couldn't help the small, twinge of _hurt_ when she opened the door to an empty home. Her first day out of the hospital, having just taken the U.A. entrance examination, and nobody was home to celebrate it with her. Hoshiko was sure most other kids had somebody, anybody, to tell them that _they were proud of you_ , that _it's okay if you didn't pass._

She didn't have anybody.

( _And that one simple sentence was enough to bring everything crumbling back down again, enough to override the accomplishment and happiness she had felt when she made a friend today._ )

Rubbing away the sudden build-up of tears that had gathered in her eyes, Hoshiko shuffled to the kitchen, swinging the fridge door open.

 _You're being stupid,_ she told herself, _at least you have somebody to provide a roof over your head._

 _Don't be ungrateful. Don't be childish._

She choked out a heavy exhale, shutting the fridge door when she saw nothing she could eat, idly noting that she would have to make a trip to the grocery store again.

"Focus on the silver lining, alright me?" She mumbled, leaning against the smooth surface of the refrigerator door, "focus on the silver lining, and everything will be fine."

( _Salvage what little good you can from the clusterfuck that is your life._ )

( _Then maybe it'll be worth waking up tomorrow_.)

Shoving the thoughts to the back of her mind, Hoshiko absentmindedly made her way back to her room. She cracked open the door, slipping in as she instinctively flipped the lights on. She unzipped the dirty hoodie she had been wearing, tossing it aside before flopping onto her bed.

She wanted nothing more than to sleep, honestly. Saving Itsuka had taken more out of her than she had expected it to.

( _Not strong enough yet, still too weak, still too_ impulsive.)

As much as she wanted to say that it was good to be out of the hospital, Hoshiko admitted that she preferred the institute more than her home.

( _Home, but it isn't really a home if you're a stranger to it yourself. It isn't really a home if it's merely filling the void the old one used to occupy._ )

In the hospital, if nothing else, Hoshiko was never alone. She knew she was never _alone_ , as unfamiliar as she was with everybody else in the building, the knowledge that she wasn't the only one there provided some small margin of comfort. It was odd, considering most people would have preferred the safety of their own home.

Hoshiko was just different in that aspect, she supposed.

( _I wonder what you're going to do when you fail again._ )

She briefly considered going to turn off the lights, since all she was going to do was sleep.

( _Why even do something in the first place when you're just going to undo it moments later?_ )

Dismissing the thought, Hoshiko's violet eyes fluttered shut.

( _Why even try when you're just going to fail again?_ )

If she remembered correctly, the letter from U.A. would come in about a week's time. A week of staying at home, all by herself, without being able to visit anybody else. A week's worth of time to leave herself to think.

 _I guess I'm going to train during the one week._

( _You try in hopes of changing something. That's why everybody strives to be better, to improve themselves._ )

It was going to be a long and trying week.

( _But the harder you try, the taller you build, the higher you climb,_ )

With a final grimace, Hoshiko allowed the all-encompassing embrace of sleep to welcome her back once more.

( _the harder you'll inevitably fall._ )

* * *

For the next seven days, Hoshiko saw neither hide nor hair of her supposed guardian. When she woke up on the seventh day to an empty house, with the lights switched off, the negativity brewing in her only got worse.

Bitterly pouring herself a glass of milk, the bluenette downed it all in one go. Sure, maybe said legal guardian was really busy, and only came home when Hoshiko was still asleep, but the bluenette had a nagging suspicion that her aunt wanted nothing more than to avoid her. It was annoying, at the best of times, but sometimes when Hoshiko got into one of her _moods_ and felt like utter shit, it only added to the hurt that was already piling high on her plate.

That thought train, however, quickly crashed and burned when Hoshiko's mind wandered to a certain Midoriya Izuku.

( _Just distract yourself and the pain will subside for a while_.)

Her friend who she hadn't seen for over a year.

She actually hadn't been in contact with the green-haired boy since the practical examination, now that she thought about it. She dearly hoped he passed-for as long as she had known him, Izuku had always wanted to be a hero, despite his quirklessness. And, well, Hoshiko had basically pushed him towards that dream.

It would be nice to have somebody she knew in the unfamiliar school.

Her thoughts turned to one explosive blond, and she pursed her lips.

 _Kacchan doesn't count. We all know he's going to pass, but he'd rather kick a puppy and jump out the window before being nice to me…_

Hoshiko walked over to the sink, placing her now-empty glass down and turning the tap on.

 _...actually he'd probably kick a puppy, stab a kitten, shoot himself in the head, and then jump out a window before he does anything that even remotely qualifies as "nice"._ The terrifying thing about the thought was that it was more fact than thought.

She snorted at that, drying off the glass cup as the sound of running water slowly quieted.

 _Now, what shall I do today?_

 _Oh, wait, the results for the entrance examination is due today._

With that in mind, Hoshiko gathered her waist-length hair into a messy ponytail, holding it in place while she fished around for a hairband. The end result was a frizzy mess, with strands of hair sticking out everywhere...not that she actually cared, since she was just heading to pick up the mail.

* * *

Hoshiko stared at the flimsy letter in her hand, unimpressed. A red, wax seal was stamped onto the middle of the otherwise plain and assuming envelope.

"I wonder what my chances of failing are?" She wondered aloud. Even then, she knew that she really wouldn't fail, couldn't fail. While it was true that principal Nezu had told her she had to do _well enough_ (still the vaguest thing Hoshiko had ever heard till that day) to officially cement her status as a U.A. student, it was more of a formality to keep up appearances more than anything.

 _And_ _besides_ , she thought, sitting down at a small, wooden desk, _I didn't do that badly for the examination itself._

Grabbing an letter opener from a drawer, she cut the envelope open from the top and tipped the contents out.

A metal device of some sort clattered noisily onto the desk, while another piece of paper slid out.

 _Huh._

Then, a burst of color from the device sent Hoshiko reeling with shock as she almost fell off her chair. A projection, she realized, looking upon the pixelated image of the principal.

 _"Ah, testing, testing...has the recording started? Yes?"_ The principal cleared his throat, taking a sip out of his bottomless teacup.

 _"Yuki Hoshiko- this recording is sent to all students to inform them of their passing or failure during the examinations," a pause, "though All Might is the one doing all the other recordings, but I'm sure you know why yours is different."_

Before she could react, Nezu continued, _"I am glad to inform you that you have passed the entrance examination and that your application to the Hero Course has been accepted,"_ here, a screen took up the projection, and Hoshiko recognized it as a scoreboard. She searched for her name and nearly blanched when she found it.

 _Fourth_ , she thought with disbelief, _how did I score the fourth highest in the whole examination?_ Under the Villain Points category, the number 21 appeared, while the other category, apparently a heretofore unknown area they were being tested on, the number 50 appeared.

 _Well_ , Hoshiko blinked, unsure of how to think about this, _somehow I scored just six points below Kacchan_.

Then, she glanced at Izuku's points. 60 rescue points, 0 villain points. _He made eighth_. It was nice to know that he passed.

A couple places below hers, at sixth, was Kendō Itsuka.

 _"Anyways, I'm sure you didn't expect your scores to be so high. Not like you needed them in the first place, but it's good to aim high sometimes. Congratulations, Yuki."_

And with that, the projection folded in on itself, returning to its snug little pocket in the form of a metal device. The other item in the envelope, a slip of paper, was merely confirming her status as a U.A. student, along with informing her of her class.

Pulling out a drawer, she placed the envelope and its contents neatly inside, before sliding it shut again.

Hoshiko had no idea how she was supposed to react to any of this.

U.A. was a school for heroes, a school Hoshiko honestly didn't think she deserved to get into.

 _"The best of heroes are the ones with the biggest of hearts!"_

She never really wanted to become a hero, in the first place.

( _You never really could be a hero_.)

* * *

 _"But you can pretend to be one."_

* * *

Midoriya Izuku couldn't possibly describe the overwhelming feeling of _reliefhappinessIdidn'tfail_ when he received news that he had passed the U.A. entrance examination. He had woken up on the first day of school feeling, well, better than he had in months.

And the feeling of awe and wonder he had for the school in general multiplied tenfold when he began to wander the halls of U.A.

(It was ridiculously big, suffice to say.)

Then another set of footsteps had fallen into step to his left, and he looked down to see who else, but Yuki Hoshiko smiling at him.

( _Look down,_ he realized. He was taller than his childhood friend now. Time passed quicker than he had expected it to.)

He remembered seeing her name on the green, digital scoreboard, it resting nicely next to the _4th_ position. It really wasn't any surprise that she had gotten in. Izuku wasn't sure what had happened during the one or two year gap since he had last seen her, but even Kacchan would (grudgingly, reluctantly, _looking like he would rather jump off a building) admit that Hoshiko was strong._

And even better, when he had found out that he had ended up in the same class as her.

At one point during their walk down the hallway in an attempt to locate their classroom (like he said, U.A. was ridiculously huge, almost to the point that it was entirely unnecessary), Izuku had thought that nothing can ruin this day for me.

Well, that was until he had slid open the door (which was, like everything in this school, ridiculously oversized) to see the two people he had prayed wouldn't be in his class.

 _Kacchan and that spectacled guy._

Oh, he could just feel the tears streaming down his face already.

It didn't help when Hoshiko had given him a pat on the shoulder, shooting him a sympathetic look.

And then Izuku, the fool he was, had thought that at least this can't get any worse.

(He was sorely proven wrong ten minutes later when his homeroom teacher commenced their first test of the year.)

(Izuku wondered where his luck had went- did it all crash and die when he experienced that fifty metre drop during the entrance exam?)

* * *

There was something to be said about how much Izuku resembled the sun, Hoshiko considered. And this was coming from somebody who had an intricate knowledge of stars, which happened to include the sun itself.

(When one's quirk was _literally_ about creating stars, of course one had to research more on the topic itself to make full use of said quirk.)

She wasn't so much as referring to his personality as his... _resolve_ and his _heart._

The sun could be covered up by rain clouds, could be blocked off by the moon itself, but it would never stop _shining_. It was the presence everybody took for granted, the thing everybody overlooked in favor of other things they deemed more interesting. But in the end, with everything said and done, the sun was the one thing that wouldn't go out.

It was probably the one level of pure _determination and will_ Hoshiko would never achieve. If they were talking about the sun in a more literal sense, well, the bluenette would probably die if she tried to replicate something like that with her quirk.

Long story short, Midoriya Izuku held great potential that most everybody ignored in favor of him being quirkless.

It was, all in all, a largely foolish mistake on their part.

Hoshiko wasn't sure what had brought this line of thinking on, honestly. Perhaps it was her bored musings about how her green-haired friend had made eighth out of thousands of applicants despite being quirkless.

 _Although_ , she tilted her head a slight bit, flicking a glance to the teen in question, _I'm having to have second thoughts about the whole "quirkless" thing._

She was by no means stupid, or deaf. Hoshiko had very clearly heard whisperings of a green-haired examinee who took out one of the zero-point robots with a single punch to save another fellow examinee, without the slightest lick of hesitation...said examinee had then proceeded to plummet hopelessly to the ground after destroying both his legs an and arm, before thankfully being saved by the very person he saved in the first place.

Hoshiko had pieced everything together, and very nearly snorted at how _Midoriya Izuku_ was written over the whole situation.

(Though to be more accurate, it was more like _Midoriya "Reckless" Izuku_.)

Said teen and reckless examinee was now conversing with a particular spectacle-wearing blue-head, one Hoshiko recognized as examinee _7111_ himself. Her initial impression of him wasn't the best, but after seeing him chide Katsuki for putting his feet up on a table (and oh, _of course_ she had to end up in the same class as the blond), Hoshiko decided that he couldn't be _that_ bad.

(Anybody who could hold their own against the explosive blond without resorting to murder or throwing themselves out the window was plenty impressive.)

Returning to her thoughts, Hoshiko came up with a few plausible situations as to how the "quirkless Deku" (Kacchan's words, not hers) could have a quirk.

 _Possibility one, Izu-chan lied._

Just as quickly as the thought came to her mind, Hoshiko dismissed it, striking the possibility off the list. The tears and hopelessness she had seen in Izuku when confronted with his quirklessness was real-it wasn't something to be easily faked. And besides, Hoshiko could safely say that her friend was a horrible liar, could personally attest to it.

 _Possibility two, he was a_ really _late bloomer._

 _Nope_ , Hoshiko tossed that suggestion out the window too. There were very rarely any recorded cases of quirks developing past the age of four, and even then, the "late bloomers" developed a quirk before they hit a decade in their life. Those who were considered _"late bloomers"_ only awakened their quirks later than the norm due to some sort of birth defect, or illness. Izuku was a perfectly healthy boy.

Which brought her to the last possibility.

 _Possibility three, he received his quirk from somebody._

Most wouldn't even consider the fact, but if there were quirks that allowed people to defy the laws of physics itself, why couldn't it be possible for there to be a quirk that allowed the user to transfer quirks to others?

 _The more I think about it the more likely, the more possible option three is look-_

"-oof!"

The bluenette was startled out of her entirely unnecessarily thoughts (considering she could just ask Izuku himself) by a sharp impact in her back.

She blinked once, then twice, before finally recovering from whatever daze she had gotten into and tilted her head to see a petite brown-haired girl, who was currently rubbing her forehead.

 _I was blocking the doorway wasn't I?_

Concerned, she asked the newcomer, "Are you okay? Sorry for standing at the doorway and blocking the path…"

In response, the brunette held both her hands out and waved them around in a _it's-not-your-fault_ kind of manner. "Oh, no, no, I should be the one apologizing! I was rushing and didn't see you there, so it's really my fault."

Hoshiko shook her head, clicking her tongue. _This girl is way too nice for this world. And I really shouldn't have zoned out._ "It's fine. I'm Yuki Hoshiko…" she trailed off at the end, expectantly waiting for the brunette to offer her own name.

"Uraraka Ochako! Nice to meet you, Yuki-san!" She chirped, apparently having gotten over the initial mortification of having run head-first into somebody. Then, her eyes trailed over to Izuku, and they lit up in a way that made Hoshiko curious.

 _What's this, a girl recognizes dear old Izu-chan?_

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one!" She said cheerfully.

Hoshiko watched with something akin to glee as Izuku turned around, letting out a squawk and _get this,_ actually blushed at the sight of Uraraka.

Uraraka seemed overjoyed that Izuku had passed the entrance examination, cheering about how awesome he was as she gestured wildly with one hand, all while standing oblivious to the furious blush overtaking Izuku's features.

Hoshiko allowed a sly grin to tug at her lips as she poked Izuku, teasing him without opening her mouth.

Then,

"Go somewhere else if you just want to play at being friends."

 _What the fuck, is that a talking caterpillar?_

Then after a second glance at the person-thing that had spoken, Hoshiko realized that _nevermind, it's just a human in a sleeping bag._

Both Uraraka and Izuku's eyes went wide as they slowly turned to look at the speaker.

"This is the hero course," the person she assumed was their homeroom teacher (surely that was the only explanation for somebody who looked like he ran out of fucks to give decades ago) drawled, as the sleeping bag he was encased in wriggled and he brought out a fruit pouch.

While Hoshiko had seen much of the principal when trying to work out her application to the school, she never once visited the school grounds itself since she was stuck in the hospital. That translated to her only having ever officially met one of the school staff.

Izuku, Uraraka, and the bespectacled teen (she was pretty sure he introduced himself as Iida sometime ago) all had horrified looks taking over their expressions.

Hoshiko was pretty sure she, unlike the others, was simply deadpanning.

Slowly, he stood up and unzipped the yellow sleeping bag from the inside. "Alright, it took you kids eight seconds to quiet down."

"Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough," he continued in the same tired, lazy drawl.

 _Yep, he's our teacher._

Taking a proper look at their newly-dubbed teacher, Hoshiko was, well, not impressed. To sum it up, he looked more like a haggard adult than a professional hero.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shōta Aizawa. Nice to meet you," he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, and judging by the shocked gasps permeating the classroom, her new classmates thought so too, "it's sudden, but put your set of P.E. clothes on and head to the field."

Hoshiko blinked, before shrugging.

 _I guess different teachers have different methods of teaching…?_

She had a nagging premonition that today would be a less-than-satisfactory day.

 _Welcome to hell._

* * *

 **A/N: Uhh...well, the mood shifted quickly.**

 **I have no excuses. The first scene wasn't supposed to be an mini-angst fest for Hoshiko, the angst fests were planned for later. But this scene slipped out and I kinda want to keep it there.**

 **Angst isn't a main aspect of the story, so I'll just slip in a few lines of angst every now and then, with only a few major angst fests (this chapter being the first one, but definitely the mildest one).**

 **(Nope, that's a lie. I just enjoy giving my characters issues by the bucketload and putting them through hell.)**

 **But on a side note, we have finally come to the end of the U.A. Entrance Examination Arc! The next arc, the Quirk Apprehension Test Arc, is fairly short so you can just expect one chapter covering the entire thing.**

 **Fun fact of the chapter: Hoshiko's quirk is named Nebula.**

 **Thank y'all's for reading chappie two of Ad Infinitum!**

 **Like I frequently say, any constructive criticism/feedback you may have is much welcome, and appreciated!**

 **~H0shizora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Welcome back!**

 **Total word count: 2417**

 **As promised, the Quirk Apprehension Test Arc!**

 **I'm currently working on a drawing of Hoshiko, so you can expect that to be done by next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own BnHA, like always.**

 **Start, chapter three!**

* * *

 _This field seems way bigger than necessary, like everything else in this school,_ was Hoshiko's first thought upon putting on her P.E. clothes, a simple blue tracksuit with the school symbol patterned on, and arriving at the field Aizawa-sensei had told them to assemble in.

"Now that you're all assembled here, I'd like to start," came the ever-lazy drone from their new homeroom teacher. Hoshiko watched as her classmates immediately sharpened to attention, looking equal parts excited and equal parts curious.

"Today we'll be having a quirk apprehension test," he continued with a disinterested air, which contrasted greatly with the shock radiating of class 1-A.

 _Dumping us into the pot right away, huh?_

"A quirk apprehension test? W-what about the entrance ceremony? Or the orientation?" Uraraka asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"If you're going to be a hero, you won't have time for such leisurely events," Aizawa-sensei replied flatly, and Hoshiko saw the merit in that statement, odd as it may be.

Right. This is the hero course.

Beside her, Izuku seemed... _conflicted_ , in a way.

"Izu-chan? What's wrong?" Hoshiko asked quietly, keeping an eye on the green-head. He offered no reply, and she let the matter go for a moment when their teacher started speaking again. He was talking to Katsuki, asking the blond something about his middle school record for ball throwing.

Then, Hoshiko watched as Katsuki took the ball their teacher offered, inhaling once before tossing it, letting out a loud shout of, " _Die_!"

She deadpanned. Trust him to curse an object to death. "Kacchan, the ball's inanimate- it can't die!" She hollered, in a slightly out-of-character moment. In response, Katsuki scowled and turned to flip her off.

"Fuck you, Snowy!"

Aizawa-sensei sighed, looking like he regretted agreeing to teach a class (well, even more so than usual), but held up some odd device nonetheless, which flashed with a measurement of 705.2 metres. The rest of the class let out gasps of awe.

"What's this? It looks fun!" A pink-skinned female clapped her hands together, excited.

"So we get to use our quirks? As expected of U.A.!" Another one of Hoshiko's new classmates said. Hoshiko hesitated, biting her lip.

 _Fun?_

 _(Since when was being trapped in life-or-death situations_ fun _?)_

 _Nope_ , _nope_ , the bluenette swiftly shut down the steady-rise of negative thoughts, reminding herself that _they're all just students_. Apparently their teacher thought the same, as he parroted the pink-skinned female's words, a slight edge to his words.

"You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that this whole time?" He grinned sharply, like he knew something the students didn't. Considering he was the teacher here, and an unorthodox and unusual one at that, Hoshiko would bet that _yes, he has something to tell us._

She narrowed her eyes.

 _Something we're not going to like, most probably._

"All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged as having zero potential-," harsh, straightforward, and brutally honest, "-and will be punished with expulsion."

If possible, his grin only grew and now held a menacing edge to it, as the entire class let out ranging noises of disbelief. Hoshiko tucked a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear, shutting her eyes. While she highly doubted she would land in last place, the fact alone that their teacher was so easily willing to _expel somebody on the first day of school was…_

 _(...merciful. It's better for him to expel those who have no hope of becoming a hero right now, rather than letting their dream be cruelly cut off later on.)_

 _(Better expulsion than death.)_

 _Izuku was visibly shaken by the news, hands fisted tightly and his body trembling with dread. It almost looked like he had just been handed a death sentence. Knowing Izu-chan, Hoshiko winced, it probably is a death sentence. Her mind flashed back to the green scoreboard she had seen a few weeks back, remembering how he had barely gotten into U.A., how he hadn't scored any villain points, at all._

 _For him to make it this far and be expelled immediately? It's probably the single worst thing he could have been told._

"Izu-chan, you can do it," she murmured, cutting off whatever thoughts he had giving the green-head's hand a reassuring smile. The bluenette offered him a comforting smile, one she used to give him all the time when they were in middle school.

He nodded stiffly. "Y-yeah...I hope so."

"We're free to do whatever we want about the circumstances of the students," Aizawa-sensei continued, "welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

"Last place will be expelled?! But it's the first day of school!" Uraraka exclaimed, rosy cheeks popping out as her incredulity punctuated her statement.

Quietly, Hoshiko gave the girl a few brownie points for daring to speak up.

"No, even if this wasn't the first day of school, this is just too unfair!"

( _Unfair_?)

 _(Since when did_ fair _exist in the world?)_

While it wasn't something Hoshiko could blame the class for- they were only just kids- she couldn't quite push down that bitter feeling that rose in her chest. As the students of 1-A were now, they were stuck in that "being a hero is cool and fun" mentality that if nothing else, would only serve to get them killed. It was, in short, the exact mentality unsuited for heroes-in-training, the kind they would have to learn to get rid of quick.

 _That's what Aizawa-sensei is doing,_ she realized.

She was quickly jolted out of her thoughts as their homeroom teacher turned to address the crowd once more, a sharp grin on his face. For a moment, it sent shivers down Hoshiko's spine, though she didn't exactly know why.

"Natural disasters, big accidents...and selfish villains- calamities whose place or time can't be predicted," his voice held the same disinterested tone to it, but it had shifted somehow, "Japan is covered in unfairness."

 _I can attest to that fact_ , Hoshiko internally sighed.

"Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do its best to give you one hardship after another."

 _Welcome to hell._

"Go beyond. Plus ultra," Aizawa-sensei lifted a taunting finger, "overcome it with all you've got."

Hoshiko could just feel the determination radiating off her classmates now, and would admit that however, ah, unprofessional their teacher looked, he was good at his job, or at least the "motivate-your-students" part of it.

"All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was _not_ having a good day.

 _Why, why did I jinx myself earlier?_ He internally wailed, swallowing the suspiciously-forming lump in his throat as he felt all eyes on him.

He had consistently come last in every single test so far, save for maybe one or two where he had come in second-last. Honestly, not much of an improvement.

 _At this rate, I'll probably continue coming in last place._

He remembered Aizawa-sensei's words.

 _And I'll be expelled..._

Inhaling deeply once, he swung his arm backwards, preparing to use his quirk and break an arm (again).

 _"Izu-chan, don't listen to Kacchan! It's not a matter if you can be a hero, it's a matter of whether you want to do it!"_

 _"You can be a hero!"_

But-

"-46 metres."

Silence, save for the sound of the ball bouncing against the ground once, then twice.

" _W-what_? But I was sure I was using my quirk that time…" he looked down in disbelief at him arm. Did he really just fail? Just like that, letting everybody down?

"I erased your quirk."

His head snapped back to look at the speaker, meeting with glowing, red eyes.

Aizawa-sensei's quirk, he realized, a strange, empty void in the pit of his stomach.

"The entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You _erased_...my quirk?" He parroted, confused, before the green-head's eyes landed on the goggles hanging around his teacher's neck. The realization of exactly who he was hit Izuku like a brick. The pro hero-slash-teacher, a newly identified Eraser Head, narrowed his eyes.

"From what I can tell, you can't control your quirk, can you?"

 _It's true_. It was true, yes, but it wasn't something he could easily admit.

"Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have somebody save you?" Aizawa-sensei continued, his tone brutally vicious, basically telling Izuku that he couldn't be a hero. The bandage-like cloth floating around his person only proved to help make him seem more intimidating.

 _(Can you?)_

Then in the next moment, he had found himself wrapped in by unexpectedly strong strips of cloth, finding himself being labeled a mere liability.

"Midoriya Izuku. With your power, you can't be a hero."

 _"What the hell can you do? You're just a quirkless Deku!"_

"I've returned your quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with," and with that, he walked away, footsteps cutting through the thick silence. Izuku clenched his fists, slumping. Green hair fell over his eyes as he stared listlessly at the ground.

 _If that's my only choice, then I'll have to go all out!_

He pulled his hand back, preparing for a swing.

 _It's exactly as Aizawa-sensei says…_

 _At this rate, I'll never be a hero._

* * *

 _"You can be a hero, Izu-chan! I believe in you!"_

* * *

 _That's why, with all my strength,_

His finger crackled with energy, a resolute look on Izuku's face.

 _Smash_!

He barely registered the class' shocked exclamations as the ball flew, only able to focus on the fact that _the pain isn't as bad as last time._

And-

"-sensei, I can still move!"

* * *

The rest of the tests passed in an uneventful manner, and before Hoshiko knew it, the results were out, Aizawa-sensei having called them to a gathering spot.

A loud thump sounded as Izuku collapsed onto the ground.

"Izu-chan, can you still move?" Hoshiko crouched next to the boy, poking his shoulder repeatedly.

He winced, probably feeling the full effect of his broken finger, panting heavily.

"I'm-," he took a moment to regain his breath, "I should be fine."

He slowly, painfully pushed himself off the ground, managing to make it back on two feet without help. Hoshiko shot him a dubious look, hustling him along into the crowd of students.

"Sure, Izu-chan," was all she said.

"It's a waste of time to tell you your results individually, so I'll just show it to you at once," was their teacher's tired drone (Hoshiko found she was running out of ways to describe his ever-monotone way of speaking), before he clicked on a remote and a blue, digitized screen appeared.

Hoshiko's eyes immediately zoned in on her own name, which stood firmly next to the number twelve.

She huffed. _Well, my quirk isn't suited for a lot of those tests, so I can't expect much._

And Izu-chan's twenty-first, she thought quietly, looking over at the despondent boy.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion."

 _What_.

Apparently Iida, Izuku, and Uraraka seemed to share her thoughts, looking almost comically wide-eyed at Aizawa-sensei, who, for once, looked like he wasn't eternally tired. His expression was something Hoshiko would liken to _glee_.

"It was a rational deception to draw the most out of your quirks."

 _He's a bit of an asshole, huh?_ She deadpanned.

Poor Izuku let out the loudest of disbelieving " _huhs_ ", to which a raven-haired classmate of theirs only frowned.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you thought it through," she said.

Hoshiko could only facepalm at that. "Though it may have been a bit too realistic to be a lie, I _guess_ we can file that away as him being a good actor," she muttered, fiddling with her messy braid.

And with that, class came to an unusually abrupt end.

* * *

"I'm tired," was Izuku's short, flat declaration as he walked with his arms hanging loosely, back hunched. Hoshiko shrugged.

"I'm not surprised, honestly. Your quirk seems to take a lot of you," she commented nonchalantly, eyeing her green-haired friend.

"Yeah...though it was more because of Recovery Girl's healing," he admitted, grimacing at the memory.

Hoshiko could sympathize, having worn herself out because of her quirk, much like what she did in the entrance examination.

 _By the way, I wonder how Itsuka's doing?_

"Midoriya-san, Yuki-san," a familiar bespectacled teen stood behind them.

"Oh, Iida-san," Hoshiko greeted politely.

The three walked side-by-side as Hoshiko only partially listened to whatever Iida was talking about. It was rude, yes, but at that moment, the bluenette found that her classmate could be a bit much at times, even if it wasn't intentional on the other's part.

"Hey! You three! Going to the station? Wait for me!" A series of short shouts were heard, and Hoshiko recognized the sunshine-like cheer of Uraraka's voice.

"Uraraka-san," both she and Izuku chorused, though the green-head's was much more flustered.

Definitely a crush, Hoshiko declared to herself as she watched Iida identify the brunette as "the infinity girl" with some measure of amusement.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco!" She introduced herself once more for the benefit of Iida.

"Um, you're Iida Tenya, and Midoriya...Deku right?"

Hoshiko couldn't help the half-snort half-laugh that escaped her, putting a hand over her mouth.

" _Deku_?!" Izuku repeated.

Snickering, Hoshiko corrected Uraraka's mistake, "Deku is just what Kacchan- and that's Bakugō Katsuki- calls him. He's actually Midoriya Izuku."

She apologized immediately, before brightening again. "But Deku kind of sounds like you can do it, so I kind of like it!"

 _"I'm Deku!"_ Izuku blurted out, face redder than Hoshiko had ever seen it. She took out her phone, discreetly recording the whole proceeding as Izuku turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh, and Yuki-chan! Nice to see you again!" She addressed Hoshiko this time, completely and utterly oblivious.

 _Can I just bet a couple dozen dollars that these two will end up together?_ She mused as the group of four started walking again, Izuku very pointedly staring straight ahead, staring at anywhere not Uraraka.

"By the way, Yuki-chan. You don't have to address me by -san. It feels a little bit weird, since we're classmates."

They chattered on about whatever came to mind, and Hoshiko had to admit that, well, maybe school won't be so bad after all.

 _(But all good things must come to an end.)_

* * *

 **A/N: Whenever I can't quite write a scene in Hoshiko's POV, I always switch to somebody else's.**

 **Like in this chapter.**

 **The Quirk Apprehension Test Arc is basically "our smol cinnamon roll Deku learns to make the most out of his quirk without sacrificing an arm", and everybody else in class 1-A isn't given much time in said arc, because really, it's nothing big or exciting for them.**

 **All in all, I'm not very happy with how this chapter came out, but it's literally fifteen minutes away from midnight as I'm typing this so I can't really re-write it (for the fourth time). Hopefully it's not too bad.**

 **It also misses the regular 3k word mark I usually set for every chapter, so I'll make up for it with a longer chapter four ^u^.**

 **Fun fact of the chapter: It was mentioned earlier that Hoshiko is shorter than Midoriya (166cm). Well, she's taller than Uraraka (156cm) though, standing at about 160cm, as of her first semester in U.A.**

 **Next arc: Battle Trial Arc, where we see Hoshiko fully utilize all her skills! (Finally, I have been waiting a long time to write this arc.)**

 **Nothing else to say for this AN, so I'm just going to abruptly end it here because I've been staring at the screen for way longer than healthy.**

 **~H0shizora**


End file.
